


Tangled The Series One-shot: Love Between Worlds

by superkoola



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: One-Shot: Rapunzel was awoken by the sight of her new friend: a nine-year-old boy named Kiren. She got up and saw that he was crying from something. This story involves a heartfelt conversation between the two, especially when Rapunzel learns about the boy's secret of where he came from and how they came to meet.
Relationships: Rapunzel (Disney) & Original Child Character(s)





	Tangled The Series One-shot: Love Between Worlds

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes as she walked along the halls. She had caught a glimpse of a nine-year-old boy named Kiren's shadow. She had to sneak aside from Eugene to avoid waking him and Pascal up, and she hoped he had an explanation for getting up so late.

She followed where the shadow was leading until she found Kiren, looking over the balcony. She sighed as she walked over to him.

"Kiren? Why are you up so late?" she asked as she approached him from the side, looking at Kiren…only to see that his eyes were red, as were his cheeks. He looked at her with a sorrowful expression. Rapunzel gasped slightly before she gently cupped his cheek.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked. Kiren sniffed as she gently wiped away his tears.

"R-Rapunzel? C-Can I ask you a question? And will you please be honest?" he asked. Rapunzel nodded.

"O-Of course, baby! What is it?" she asked as she gently guided him to sit down. Kiren gulped as he looked at her.

"Do…do you hate me?" he asked. Rapunzel gasped in shock as she shook her head.

"No, Kiren! What made you think that?" she asked. Kiren gulped as he rubbed his nose.

"It…I had a nightmare." he began. "It was about what happened if I were to tell my secret…you would look at me like I'm some kind of freak. And then…you would ditch me like I'm street trash. I…I don't want that. I've already lost my mom and dad…I…" his explanations were cut short by a sob breaking through. Rapunzel frowned at this, and gently scooted over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, baby…I would never do such a thing." she cooed softly, rubbing his back softly. Kiren whimpered as he shook his head.

"How can I be sure of it? How can I be sure you won't do that?" he asked, looking at her. Rapunzel looked at him and sighed as she pondered on what to say. Without many options, she cupped his cheeks.

"Then…maybe you can tell me where you're REALLY from?" she asked, innocently. Kiren looked at her, still a bit unsure. Rapunzel smiled.

"It's okay. I won't judge you." she assured with a soft smile. Kiren gulped for a moment before he took in a deep breath.

"I…do you believe in there being other worlds?" he asked. Rapunzel raised her brows at this before replying with,

"Um, yeah. I mean, there's Mars, Venus, Jupiter-"

"I don't mean THOSE worlds, Rapunzel." Kiren replied although a small chuckle came out from his lips. Rapunzel smirked, seemingly happy to get him to relax, if only temporarily. Kiren then clarified with,

"I mean…you know what a universe is, right?" he asked. Rapunzel nodded. "Well…then you know there may be more than one universe out there?"

Now Rapunzel's eyes widened at this.

"Another universe? Much the one we have here?" she asked. Kiren nodded. Rapunzel's jaw dropped as a smile came onto her face.

"Wow. I barely know what's beyond the castle walls aside from my old tower, much less what's beyond the skies…much less our own universe! That's amazing!" she chuckled. Kiren looked at her, confused.

"So…wait, you believe me?" he asked. Rapunzel nodded. "But…why? Doesn't that seem very outlandish?" he asked. Rapunzel raised her brows.

"Kiren. You're talking to a girl who has golden hair that used to have healing powers from the sun, grew said hair back from touching the Black Stones after having it cut off, AND we're in a world where said magic is both helping and hurting us! I'm pretty sure ANOTHER universe is not impossible to believe." she said, leaning closer to him and rubbing her nose against his affectionately, making Kiren giggle again. Kiren then sighed again.

"Okay then. W-Well, I'm from another world much like this one. Only…the difference is that the kingdom I'M from, according to dad, is a constit…const…not a real monarchy." he began.

"You mean a Constitutional Monarchy?" asked Rapunzel. Kiren nodded and pointed at her with a smile.

"THAT'S the one. Our Queen there-"

"is just a figurehead. The Prime Minister is actually the one making the political decisions." Rapunzel finished. Kiren looked at her, a bit stunned.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Rapunzel shrugged.

"Well, I'm a princess and I'll be Queen soon. Sooo, I kind of HAVE to know these." she replied. Kiren sighed.

"Good thing I'M not a prince. That way, I won't get wrinkles like you will." he teased. Rapunzel pouted and growled. Kiren giggled.

"SO, as I was saying; the world I was from looks FAR more futuristic than this one. There are these vehicles called cars that can move farther and faster than horses, buildings that can touch the sky, and…well, weapons that can destroy us." he said, adding the last part with a bit of dread. Rapunzel stared at him with amazement but frowned at the last part.

"What kind of weapons?" she asked. Kiren shook his head.

"You DON'T wanna know." he said before he breathed in.

"SO…I remember being with my family in my home. We…well, my dad and I got into an argument." he whimpered, rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that." Rapunzel comforted. Kiren nodded.

"It's okay. It went by so quickly that I don't even remember why we were arguing. However, I do remember dad reaching out for my angrily. I got so frightened that I kicked him between the legs." he whimpered, voice quivering for a moment. Rapunzel looked at him, a bit alarmed by this.

"What? Is he always like that?!" she asked, growing concerned. Kiren then shook his head rapidly.

"No! Not at all! He's a sweet man! He's just…prone to extreme outbursts!" he assured. Rapunzel remained unsure, but after seeing the boy's look of desperation, she conceded.

"Okay. What happened afterwards?" she asked. Kiren nodded.

"So, mom made us stop fighting, and she took me to my room. She wasn't mad, but she too was shaken up by that and didn't say anything. She just wished me goodnight and that was that. Then, when I woke up…I found myself near a cliff, surrounded by these sharp black rocks." he said, breathing growing a bit hitched. "T-Then…I walked about, finding this kingdom. And then…well, we met when you found me in the streets." he added, a smile on his face.

Rapunzel looked at him sympathetically, not quite how Kiren was expecting. Then, she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Kiren. I'm so sorry." she cooed softly. Kiren sighed as he leaned into the embrace.

"You…you don't think I'm weird? Y-You won't throw me out?" he asked. Rapunzel shook her head before pulling back.

"Again; long golden indestructible hair, which used to have healing powers." she chuckled, rubbing his back. She then ran her thumb on his cheek, wiping away a tear. "And again; I would never throw you out. You're my friend, Kiren. You may be a bit cheeky and sometimes a bit bossy and sarcastic, but you're an otherwise brave, sweet child." she assured, smiling warmly. Kiren smiled at this, and hiccupped softly, wiping his nose.

"We're gonna find a way to get you back home. I promise" she said with a smile. Kiren then frowned at this.

"B-But what if we don't?" he asked.

"We WILL, Kiren. Don't think like that." Rapunzel assured.

"O-Okay. B-But what if we don't? Where am I gonna go? We don't know how those rocks work, or what they have to do with me. W-We-" persisted Kiren, voice breaking down. However, Rapunzel silenced him by pressing her thumb on his lips. Rapunzel looked at him with determined, yet sympathetic eyes.

"Kiren; we WILL find a way to get you back, and how those rocks connect to everything. If we don't get you back…then you can stay with me. We've been together for a few weeks, yes. BUT, I love you too much to simply let you go without a family." she assured, a smile growing as tears of her own began to simmer down from her eyes. Kiren grew shocked at this revelation.

"F-For real? You'd do that for me? W-What about Pascal or Cassandra? I think Pascal is jealous of me, and I sometimes see Cass looking at me like I'm gonna stab you." he whimpered. Rapunzel pouted as she cupped his left cheek.

"I know about Pascal. But I didn't know about Cass. Be assured, I WILL talk to them tomorrow about that. For now, though…"

She didn't say anything for a moment, making Kiren grew a bit anxious. Then, Rapunzel gently touched his forehead with hers, smiling.

"You are safe under my care. No matter what happens, Eugene and I will watch over you. You don't have to worry about anything. THAT is a promise." she cooed softly. Kiren bit his lip, feeling Rapunzel's words begin to envelop him with warmth. Without thinking, he hugged her, crying as he held onto her. Rapunzel returned the favor.

"I love you, Rapunzel…I love you so much!" he said. Rapunzel smiled as she kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Kiren. Always will, even if we're worlds apart." she cooed softly.

The two of them remained hugging one another, Rapunzel silently letting out tears while Kiren emits sobs. Neither of them wanted to let go of one another, and neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Sadly, all good moments must end…

Rapunzel and Kiren pulled back and smiled at one another.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked softly. Kiren nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Especially now that I feel safe with you…even though you don't look strong. Quite the opposite, actually." he teased, giving Rapunzel a wink to let him know he was just teasing. Rapunzel noticed, thankfully, and scoffed playfully.

"How DARE you?! I've offered you hospitality, protection, and love, and comfort just moments ago…and YOU, my friend, ha-ha-ha, have the inde-he-he-cency to mock my appearance, calling me WEAK?!" she said dramatically, letting out a few chuckles. Kiren stepped back, a big grin not escaping his face. Rapunzel then gritted her teeth and growled as she raised her hands in a threatening posture.

"I'm not gonna tolerate this! Get over here so I can EAT your SOUL!" she said before lunging forward, grabbing him and causing the two to get into a heaping mess of laughs.

"Please! Not my soul, I need it!" Kiren pleaded. Rapunzel pulled him to her chest and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry; be happy in the knowledge that your young, purifying soul will make me beautiful forever! OM-nomnomnomnom!" went Rapunzel before she pressed her face against his right cheek, pretending to gobble him up. Kiren squealed and flailed his legs as his arms were trapped by Rapunzel. After a while, Rapunzel pulled back and smacked her lips.

"Ahhh, delicious!" she hissed. Kiren, while in a giggly mess, looked up to see Rapunzel, and the two looked at one another for a while, before they laughed, heads pressing against each other. After a while, Rapunzel stood up and took his hands.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. Kiren nodded. Rapunzel smiled and she ruffled his hair. "Good. Now, time for bed." she replied as they walked along the hall. Kiren looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Rapunzel? Can I please sleep with you guys for tonight?" he asked. Rapunzel smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Come on." she answered as she pulled him closer to her affectionately. Kiren smiled in relief.

It was an eventful night for the two, and one that the little boy would never forget. However, it would only be the beginning for the two. And, neither of them knew they were being watched…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! superkoola here!**

**Well then, this is the first Tangled fanfic I've written in a long time! However, I wanted to make this one a one-shot for now! I've had an idea for a potential story, which is inspired by many stories of modern character in fictional world, including SORARULES23's stories. However, I don't want to make too many clichés, and thus I had no idea how to expand on it. So for now, it's just a one-shot. Plus, I haven't seen Tangled the Series yet. *GASP!* I know, I know. But I just didn't have the time for it.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you didn't, and stick around for more next time!**


End file.
